


Históricas Aventuras

by NekuDog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Bad guys, DestructiveDeath - Freeform, Divertido, ErrorMAre - Freeform, Historias cortas, Lemon, Multi, NightError - Freeform, Sanscest - Freeform, Star sanes, UndertaleAu, au's, final triste, triste
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekuDog/pseuds/NekuDog
Summary: Historias de una parte, cortas y largas o sin terminar que fui escribiendo <3
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Reaper/Geno, Red/Geno, Sans/Sans (Undertale), reaper/error
Kudos: 7





	1. Vuelve... (Afterdeath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper sufre la desaparición de su amor.

Duele.

Duele mucho.

¿Porque?

¿Porque tuviste que irte?

¿Fue mi culpa?

¿Que hice mal?

¿No te di todo lo que te querías?

Ya no sé qué hacer... Sólo puedo mirar un vacío infinito donde antes vivías tú.

Tus cosas tiras en el suelo frío, nadie las ha tocado en años, no me atrevo a tocarlas, ni a moverlas...

Fueron regalos míos a ti, nunca tuviste nada en este vacío y quería darte todo lo que quisieras, amaba ver tu sonrisa tímida cuando te traía algo nuevo, incluso algo tan pequeño y frío como una piedra te haría feliz mientras viniera de mí, eso me dijiste... y ahora... están abandonadas y frías aquí sin tu calor... Cómo mi alma.

Incluso tu amada bufanda está aquí en el suelo.

Nunca te quitas tu bufanda... Nunca la dejarías atrás, sería dejarlo atrás a EL y nunca te lo perdonarías.

Entonces... ¿Por qué la dejaste? Lo abandonaste... ¿no lo amabas?

Mi amor... No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué te fuiste?

O quizás... Quizás no te fuiste...

¿Que sucede si... te llevaron...?

Aun no entiendo cómo... Estabas atrapado aquí y pensar en esto solo me lleva a más preguntas sin respuestas.

Mi alma duele, mi amor...

Estoy tan frío sin tí...

Por favor... Vuelve...

Te extraño...

...

...

...

Geno...


	2. Reencuentro (Kustand...?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red perdió a su amante por mucho tiempo, cuando por fin se reencuentran... Sans se ve muy diferente.

Red bajo a su sótano a una velocidad de la que su hermano seguro estaría orgulloso.

¿Porque?

El universo de su amante había sido bloqueado hace 2 años por una extraña anomalía. Red había estado desesperado y preocupado por su novio, Sans; el espero varias semanas, esperando que la anomalía se fuera y poder usar su máquina.

Pero nunca paso.

Fue al universo de su mejor amigo Blue y trato de usar la maquina ahí, pero tampoco funcionó. Así transcurrieron 2 largos años donde Red no paro de tratar de volver a ver su amante. Su humano los había liberado y ahora vivían en la superficie, todos estaban felices.... menos él.

Sin Sans, Red se sentía completamente solo a pesar de estar rodeado de su familia y amigos. Su alma solo anhelaba estas con su amado, todos trataron de animarlo a seguir adelante. Incluso Honey se le había confesado 1 año después del bloqueo del universo de Sans, pero Red lo rechazo, no quería a nadie más que a Sansy. No aceptaría a nadie más.

No fue hasta un año después que Blueberry llamo casi al anochecer en un tono emocionado y eufórico.

Honey pudo acceder al universo de Sans.

¡La anomalía había terminado!

Red ni se molestó en colgar su celular, simplemente corrió; ignorando los gritos confundidos de su hermano y amigos al verlo correr hacia el sótano de su casa.

Sin perder tiempo activo la maquina y puso el código que había memorizado en estos dos años para este momento, y sin tiempo entro y precioso el bendito botón; cerrando sus ojos con fuerza esperando que funcionará.

Lo hizo.

Red apareció en un sótano que conocía bien. Sabía que este no era su sótano, su hermano limpiaba constantemente el lugar y estaba impecable, en cambio este, estaba completamente desordenado y lleno de papeles tirados en el suelo. Ese desorden lo conocía bien.

Red tuvo que contener las lágrimas de alegría y correr a todo lo que daban sus pies, ya no podía pensar con claridad y olvido que podría teletransportarse, pero en estos momentos su alma solo quería una cosa.

Ver a Sans.

Al salir del sótano pudo ver a los monstruos de Snowdin celebrando y con esperanza sus caras.

–¡Por fin podremos ir a la superficie! ¡No puedo esperar a ver el sol! – Escucho la emoción de la conejita de la tienda mientras hablaba con su familia.

La superficie.

Red por fin uso su habilidad y en un pestañeo apareció en la sala del trono del Rey Asgore, no había nadie. Pero Red sabía dónde estaban, corrió sin pensarlo a donde estaba la barrera ya destruida; al llegar a la salida del subsuelo vio el bello anochecer, lagrimas cayeron de sus cuencas. Pero no era eso lo que provoco las lágrimas o no, lo que provoco las lágrimas fue ver a un esqueleto de chaqueta azul familiar mirando la puesta de sol.

–¡SANS!– Red no espero ni un segundo más y se abalanzó sobre su amante perdido, llorando de alegría. El lanzamiento del esqueleto de underfell hizo que ambos sans's cayeran al suelo. – ¡Tu, maldito idiota! –

–Wow ¡Amigo!– Grito Sans con sorpresa mirando a Red con las cuencas anchas de la sorpresa.

–¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?!– Sisea enojado el Sans fell.

–Perdón amigo, pero... ¿...Quién eres tú...? –

.

.

.

El cuerpo de Red se paralizó ante las palabras de Sans.

–¿Q-Que...?– Red logra mover su cuerpo y se separa de Sans mirándolo con un rostro de shock. – S-Sans, si esto es una broma... no es gracioso...–

Levantándose del suelo, Sans mira a Red frotándose la nunca. – No sé cómo nos conocemos... pero no te conozco para nada mi amigo, y créeme tienes una apariencia bastante difícil de olvidar, je...– Sans miro algo nervioso, al contrario. – Te prometo que esto no es una broma... no te conozco para nada...–

Red puedo sentirlo, pudo sentir que su alma sr partía en dos.

Sans no lo recordaba.

No... por favor, no...

–¡SANS, NO SEAS UN FLOJO Y TE QUEDES ATRAS! ¡YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS! ¡DEBO SER UNA EXELENTE MASCOTA Y DAR UNA BUENA IMPRESIÓN A LOS HUMANOS! – La desesperación de Red fue cortada de golpe al escuchar la voz inconfundible del hermano de Sans acercándose. –¡WOWIE! ¡NO SABIA QUE TENIAMOS OTRO HERMANO MAS, SANS! – Papyrus tampoco parecía reconocerlo, pero eso era algo normal.

Red estaba seguro que había pasado un reinició, pero... Sans no lo recordaba... ¿Qué había pasado en los 2 años en los que no pudo acceder al universo de Sans? Red quería respuestas, y la única persona que podía dárselas no lo recordaba.

Su amante no lo recordaba... y eso dolía... dolía mucho.

–Je, yo tampoco lo sabía bro... parece conocerme, pero no puedo reconocerlo...– Le respondió Sans a su hermano, encogiéndose de hombros.

–¡OH! ¡TAL VEZ GENO LO CONOZCA! – Grita emocionado Papyrus.

–Oh, buena idea bro. Tienes razón, puede que Geno le conozca...– Sonríe de forma perezosa.

–¡SIEMPRE TENGO BUENAS IDEAS, SANS! ¡NHYEHEHEHE! – Sin perder más tiempo se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia abajo de la montaña.

–(¿...Geno...?)– Se preguntó Red en lo profundo de su cabeza, nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

– Oye amigo ¿Estas bien? Estas temblando...– Red pudo escuchar la voz de Sans preocupado ¿Temblando? ¿Cuándo comenzó a temblar? Red no lo sabía... pero su alma dolía mucho.

–Yo... estoy bien... y-yo solo...– El esqueleto Fell se abrazó así mismo con fuerza, hundiéndose en su chaqueta.

Quería que esto sea una mala pesadilla, quería despertar y tener a Sans al lado de esta, durmiendo pacíficamente los dos, pero ahora su amante no lo recordaba...

–No pareces nada bien- –Sans trato de acercarse a Red, pero Papyrus apareció nuevamente con un paquete en brazos, llevaba a un Sans de vestimenta blanca, una bufanda roja (muy familiar) y tenía una cuenca derretida, este parecía muy avergonzado con un sonrojo azul con toques de rojo claro en sus pómulos.– Oh, mi hermano ya volvió con Geno, je. –

Red parpadeo varias veces mirando al esqueleto en los brazos de Papyrus. El esqueleto Fell nunca había visto un Sans así, la cuenca derretida llamo mucho su atención, eso era claramente determinación, Red no tenía ninguna duda... ¿Pero qué hacia un Sans con Determinación en el mundo de su amante?

–¡MIRA GENO, TENEMOS OTRO HERMANO!– Grito emocionado Papyrus mientras bajaba al esqueleto nuevo con suavidad al suelo.

–Un placer conocerte amigo, Soy Gen-... ¿Red...? – El esqueleto de bufanda roja (el cual no había mirado a Red hasta que Papyrus lo puso delante suyo), miro con su única cuenca agrandada de la sorpresa a Red.

–¿Oh, Entonces si lo conoces?– Parpadeo sorprendido Sans, colocándose al lado de Papyrus (el que estaba igual de sorprendido que Geno conociera al monstruo de Fell).

Antes de que Red pudiera preguntarle al esqueleto desconocido como es que sabía quién era, fue repentinamente rodeado por los brazos de Geno en un abrazo lleno de amor y tristeza.

–¡Oh dios Sweetheart! ¡P-Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver! – Lágrimas de alegría cayeron de su única cuenca sana.

Red solo pudo procesar lo que el esqueleto genocida dijo luego de un rato... "Sweetheart"... solo pocas personas conocían ese apodo que Sans le dedicaba en sus momentos más íntimos y tranquilos.

El cuerpo de Red comenzó a temblar, levanto sus brazos temblorosos alrededor de Geno y agarro la ropa de este con fuerza, como si en cualquier momento el Sans de bufanda roja fuera a desaparecer.

–¿B-Bebé...? ¿E-Eres tú...? – Susurro de forma temblorosa Red, mientras que lagrimas se asomaban por sus cuencas amenazando con caer. Pero al final cayeron como cascadas rojas al sentir que la cabeza de Geno asentía (Con la cara oculta en el hombro de Red y con un agarre igual de fuerte que este, como si también tuviera los mismos temores de que si soltaba a Red este desaparecería o se haría polvo).

–HERMANO ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?– Pregunto confundido viendo a ambos esqueletos abrazarse y llorar como si no se hubieran visto en años.

–No lo sé bro, pero creo que es mejor darles un momento a solas.– Con una sonrisa perezosa en sus dientes se dio vuelta empezando a alejarse a paso relajado.

Papyrus, aunque confundido, asiente con la cabeza y sigue a su hermano dejando a los dos esqueletos bajos tener algo se soledad, luego podrías hacer preguntas.

Ni Red, ni Geno parecían darse cuenta de la partida de los hermanos Undertale. Sus almas brillaban de felicidad ante la cercanía de uno del otro, pero luego de unos minutos así; fue Red el primero en separarse a regañadientes de su amante perdido (Muy a regañadientes), estaba muy feliz de ver a Sans... pero también estaba muy confundió y aturdido, necesitaba respuestas.

–Sans... ¿C-Como es que...? – ¿Como es que hay dos Sans en tu universo? ¿Porque esta vestido así? ¿Porque te haces llamar Geno? ¿Porque tienes la cuenca derretida? ¿Es determinación? Red tenía demasiadas preguntas, pero no sabía cuál hacer en este momento.

–Te lo diré todo Sweetheart... pero es una historia muy larga y no es bonita...– Sonríe con tristeza, llevando su mano hasta uno de los pómulos de Red y acariciándole, limpiándole algunas lágrimas que estaban en ellas.

–No me iré a ningún lado, baby...– Le sonríe con suavidad a su amante y se apoya ante el toque en su mejilla. Con un demonio que iba a irse ahora, no se iba a separar de Sans en un largo tiempo, estos dos años lo que su alma más deseaba es estar con su amado y ahora que lo tenía cerca no tenía planes de separarse pronto.

Geno solo asintió y así comenzó a contar todo lo que vivió en estos 2 años (que para Geno se habían sentido una eternidad). Le contó sobre el reset que hubo en su universo, como el niño humano había comenzando las rutas genocidas y las había repetido una y otra, y otra vez; hasta que el mismo Sans quiso terminar con él una buena vez.

Le dijo como se inyectó con DETERMINACIÓN, como peleo con el niño y le había ganado; como había llegado a la pantalla de Guardado del mundo. Como su alma se había dividido en dos seres, solo él se quedó con los recuerdos, mientras que el Sans que había conocido no los tenía. Aunque tenía algo duda, Geno le conto a su amado como había perdido la cabeza al ver tantos genocidios y había comenzado a planear una forma de destruir su universo de forma definitiva (Lo que provocó que Red le tomara las manos con fuerza, aunque sin lastimarlo).

Que luego sus planes fueron frustrados (para gran alivio del esqueleto fell), por el humano y Sans.

Y por último como ellos lo salvaron de punto de guardado y de su soledad.

–W-Wow... sí que ha pasado mucho aquí en dos años...– Red no puede evitar mirar con tristeza a su amante, Sans-no, Geno nunca debió de haber pasado por algo asi.

Geno solo puede asentir con tristeza mirando el atardecer precioso de la superficie. Tomando coraje, sujeta las manos del esqueleto de underfell y lo mira directamente a las cuencas.

–¿Aun quieres estar conmigo a pesar de todo...? No te culpare si decides no quedarte... Eh cambiado mucho, no soy el mismo Sans que tu conocías Red...–

–Y-Yo...– Red mira a Geno por un minuto, esta tenía razón, ya no era el mismo Sans con el que compartió tantos recuerdos... pero... Red también podía ver que el Sans del que se había enamorado seguía ahí. Las cicatrices eran lo de menos, Red estaba cubierta de ellas y lo admitiría, pero las cicatrices eran algo calientes en Sans. Con una mirada decidida corresponde el agarre de Geno. –Te estuve esperando 2 años, 5 meses, 2 semanas y... 19 horas. Si crees que te desharás de mi tan fácilmente, diría que lo intentes mejor Cariño~– Le mostró su mejor sonrisa a du amado.

Geno mira impresión a Red, para luego lanzar una suave carcajada. –Supongo que si ¿no crees?... Te amo Red...– Geno toma el rostro de su amante entre sus manos y se inclina a él.

_Yo también te amo... Geno. –

Crack.


	3. Quiero Volver... (Afterdeath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El arrepentimiento de Geno.

Blanco.

Blanco infinito.

Eso es lo único que podían ver mis cuencas, mis huesos y ropa blanca casi parecían fusionarse con el fondo, lo único que se lo impedía era sus pantalones negros, la sangre en su ropa y cara.

Había sido un idiota, no había tenido que experimentar con la maldición que lo mantenía con vida, ahora... Estaba atrapado en este segador espació blanco (lo hacía incluso extrañar su "hogar" antiguo).

Caminé y caminé, buscando la salida o al menos algo de distinto color que blanco, sin éxito.

Luego grite, llore y suplique por alguien...   
No... Específicamente supliqué por ÉL.

Soy un idiota... Había encontrado alguien que me hiciera compañía, que me amaba... Y lo arruino todo por mi estúpida curiosidad...

Ni siquiera tenía mi amada bufanda, el último recuerdos que tenía de mi amado hermano.

Estaba solo.

De nuevo...

Daría lo que fuera por volver atrás en el tiempo...

Hace mucho frío aquí, te necesito... Tus manos también eran frías, pero nada comprado con el frío que siento ahora.

Mi alma duele... No quiero rendirme, quiero permanecer determinado por tí, con la idea de volver a verte de pedirte perdón por todas las veces que te ataque y te dije que te odiaba...

Es mentira, nunca te odié... Pero tenía mucho miedo de que si te dijera que te amaba, desaparecerías.

Ahora... Ya es demasiado tarde.  
Empecé a notar que mi cuerpo está más fallado de lo normal, estoy escuchando susurros y voces que vienen de la nada, no se lo que dicen... Y no me interesa, seguro estoy cayendo en la locura de la que habían logrado alejarme.

Lo siento...

Se que estoy pidiendo disculpas a la nada... Pero siento que debo hacerlo... Porque estoy olvidando como se veía tu rostro... Ya no recuerdo tu voz... Duele...

No quiero olvidarte...

Lo siento...

Lo siento...

Lo siento...

Lo siento...

Lo siento...

Lo siento...

.  
.  
.

R̶̢̛̛̲͙̯̥̱̙̬̟̝̘͉͎̬̰͖̹̟̜̣̻͍͖̺̮̬̠͉̤͈̝̮̪̪̍̽̓̓̈́̈́̓̐̊̊̒̃̎͋̅̇̇̌̃̽̌͐̑̉͛̿̎̑̅͛͐̾́̇̆̚͘̕͘ͅȩ̷̢̢̡̢̧̢̞̫̻̪͕͕̖̩̫̞̪̺̠̥̘̲̤̜̙̦͇̘̠̩͖̝̻͔̰̫͓̙̟̦̗͔̳͍̹̹̥̝̳̅̌a̷̡̨͕̫̪̞͖̭̱̯̜̺̻̗̬̦͚̥͇̟̞͔̼̭̞̜͉̤̳̗̝͎̻̳̗̝͕͙̝̫͎̹̬͛̒͌̐͑̂͛̒̽̉̔͗̑̚͜͜͜͠͠p̷̢̡͈̟͍̭̞̩̯̤͉̥̲̫̮͂̆̿̌̏̏̀̉̿̔̾̿̊̓͒͑͊͂̈́̚͜e̶̡̢̡̨̨̘̤̤͉̖̹̮͇̖͙̠͙̮͖̺̼̱̹̙̫̺̹͔̠͎̝̘͉͔͓̖̱̫̐͌̽̽̄͌̋̀̈͊̽̈̿̀̏̅̈́̈́̎̐̂̃̍̐̒̐̿͌̋̔̈́̌̑̐͗̅̆̽̓͑̊̀͌̓͗͒̆̕͘͝͠ŕ̵̛̛̛̛̜̜͉̎̃̈́̃͋̓͆͗̑̏̉̄̍̇̓͒͊̈́̉͒͗͌̈̈́̈́̓͒͐͂͆̀̅̆̈́̈́͒̾̍̉̓̾́̋̈́̋̓̀͆̅̚̕̕͝͝͝ͅ.̷̡̢̨̢̡͍̮̹̜͎͓̟̼̝̺̤̤͈͍͍͉̥̗̫͙̝̱̠͍̜̠̗̙̫̮̩̳̱̘̩͒̊͒ͅ.̵̢̡͕͉͖͎͓̞̮̠̻̜̫͉͉̟̠̪̤͕̗̯̤͚͈̠͚͇͓̙̖̜̈̀̎̄̿̔̐̌̍͒͒͑̓͐̕͘͜.̸̡̢̛̛̫̦̗̪̙̲̥̻͙͎͈͖͖͕̲̬̳͖̯̣͙̟̞̫͖͇̩̻̬̖̻̣̟̹͕̝̤͖̞̠̙͎͎̭͉͚̤̥͉̙̠̜̰̘͔͍̦̻̼̩̲̫̟͇͙̺̬͙̞̒̋͛̔̌̈́̈́͊̓̐̌͒̋͌̈́͒̓̓̂͐̒̾̐͂̽̊̄̊͆͗̈́̄͐͒͗̕͝͝ ̴̨̢̨͉̮͕̼̗̯͈̰͇̗̠̺͈͉͍̟̲̳͍̻̝̰̣͔̦͕͖̩͆̒͌̄̎̈́̓͗̂͌̉̃̐͒̆̐̎͋̊̓̋̈́͂͐̊̒̄̔̈͋̏̽̃͑̄̕͠͝͠T̷̢̫͎̖͍̯͕̤̤̟̠̰͎̤͔̱̔̅̔̿̿̇̽̇͛̒̀̑͂̾̉̽̏̓̃̌̔̎́͑̊̎͆͌̓͑̒̋͘͘̕e̶͎̘̤̟͌͑͛̄͗̎̉̓̀̌͐͑̉̃̅̉̐̿̌̈́̉̂̽̓́͌͋̆͗̿̈͑̏̄̆̇̀͌̽̏̃͐̀͛͆̇̈́̈́̏̅̂͒̈̑̈́͗̓̋̋͘͘͘͝͝͝͝͝ ̴̧̧̢̡̡̢̧̜̞̠̰̩͚͔̞̻͓͔̞̱̹̦̲͓͓̝͓̘̪̖̜͍͚̣̩̤͉̪͉̲̞̘͙͕͙̞̹̤̮̤̠͙͌̄͊͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅa̶̢̘͔̯̣̼͍͍̮̱̠̲͕͍̯̝̰͈̪̗͇̣̟̲̻͓̙̜͖̗̞̠̐̐̏̒́͛̄̉̄̓̀̌́̊͆̈́̇̎̈́̉̓͗͛̆̉̉͌͑͊̐̓͊̍̅́̽̐̑̎̒̈́̈́̀̔̍͛̂̾̑̄̆̅̋͌̐̃̕͘̚͝͠͝͠m̵̡̧̧̛̘̳̰͖̫͖̮̹͙̤̱͚̰͙͓̮̠͖̮̥͈̘̯̤͉̲̖̺̠͉̹̩̜͙͎͇̓͌̂̈́̏́͛̈́̋̉̓̄̈́̃͑̇̏̇̎͋̾̿͋̑̏̾̏͊̈̊̽͒̔́͑̏̚͘͘͝͝͝ô̷̧̢̙̻̜͎̻̰͙̟͉̗̘̬̩̞͖̱̳͙̗͉̩͖̰̦̳̭̥̟͉͚͚̞͛́̈͐̚͜͝ͅ.̵̛̛̛̖̣͍̘̓̂̆̑͂̋̔̑͐̍͂̈́̂̾̌̆̀̽̅́̒̅̿͒̈́͌̃̈́̐͆̋͘̕͜͝.̸̧̧̧̡̢̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̥͈̜͎̰̖͕̞͚̬͔̣̣̯̫̪̹̫̗̺͓̺͇̼͎̰̻̩̗̫͙̭̺͓͎̜̞͎͙̝͍̻͔̦͚̘̩̯̹̬̞̰̘̣͓͇̤̀̄̂͑̓̐̐̽͆̔̒̈̆̈́̄͒͛͆̽̈́̾͑̇̔͐̏̕͠͠͝͝ͅ.̵̛͉̘̘̾̈̒̆̎͌͆̽̃̎͋͂̾̀̿̂͐͑̆͊͑̈́̆̃̚̕̕̕͠͠͝͝͝͝͝

[ERROR DE SISTEMA- REINICIANDO.]


	4. La noticia (Errormare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error y Nightmare le dan la noticia a sus amigos y familia.

Nightmare miro de forma neutral sobre el hombro de su novio a el furioso Dream mientras huían de este.

Hoy era el día que iba a anunciar junto a Error que habían estado saliendo hace varios milenios en secreto.

Lo primero fue contárselo a sus seguidores, los cuales algunos festejaron y otros perdieron apuestas, lo normal.

El siguiente fue su hermano y a sus estúpidos amigos, admite que no tenía ni idea de cómo dar la noticia, Dream y el tenían casi nula conversación que no fueran sus batallas continuas.

Fue entonces que Error sugirió hacerlo de esta forma, Nightmare no sabía que responder.

–¿Estas 100% de hacer esto...?– Pregunto por enésima vez Nightmare a su novio.

–¡Ya te dije que si!– Gruño el destructor.

Error y Nightmare llevaba puesto un suéter tejido por el destructor con las palabras "Si se lástima, llévenlo con el novio." (Error) y "Soy el novio."(Nightmare).

El guardián de los sentimientos negativos volvió a mirar su suéter y suspiró.

–Supongo que esto es lo mejor que tenemos... Hagamos esto de una vez.–

____________________

Las cosas habían resultado de forma... Interesante, por decirlo de una forma.  
Nadie había notado sus suéteres al inició, había pensado que su plan había fallado si no hubiera sido por el protector de las AU, Ink. Quien inmediatamente de notar el suéter de su novio se detuvo en seco y noto su suéter para luego gritar a lo que le daban sus inexistentes pulmones que el y Error estaban saliendo.

La batalla había quedado congelada, sus seguidores rieron, Blue (El otro amigo idiota de su hermano, aunque también era amigo de Error) grito de forma fangirl algo sobre que su "OTP" era real, Ink cayó al suelo riendo y su hermano... Tuve la reacción más interesante por así decirlo.

Resultó que Dream era hermano muy celoso y sobre-protector con el (Lo había tratado de mantener en secreto al parecer).

Eso los lleva nuevamente a la situación de ahora.

Estaba siendo llevado de forma nupcial por su novio mientras huían de un Dream sobre-protector que no aprobaba su elección de novio, mientras que Error esquivaba las flechas furiosas de su hermano aún con el en brazos.

Fue un giro de acontecimientos interesantes

Hoy fue un día bueno y productivo.


	5. Esta noche es para amar (Errormare- NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error y Nightmare deciden avanzar al siguiente nivel en su relación...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la primera vez que escribo un lemon que no sea en rolplay... Espero que les guste~ ( ；∀；)

Si le preguntarás a Error como llegó a este momento, nunca sabría que responder...

Unos tentáculos viscosos y con textura lodo rozaba uno de sus brazos quitando al destructor de sus pensamientos y haciendo ver a su compañero debajo suyo.

Error miro al guardián de los sentimientos negativos, Nightmare.  
Si cualquiera los viera ahora pensaría que estaba teniendo una alucinación provocada por una droga muy fuerte, ambos seres oscuros recostados sobre la yerba en la noche bajo las estrellas, sus cuerpos entrelazados mientras el destructor recorría con sus manos el cuerpo del esqueleto debajo suyo, anheló, deseó y amor se podía sentir en la atmósfera.

Error acunaba el rostro de Nightmare con sus manos, las mismas manos que habían asesinado a a millones de alma tanto monstruo como humanos, pero ahora acariciaban suavemente los pómulos sonrojados de su compañero mientras se besaban apasionadamente, sus lenguas entrelazadas en aquel beso apasionado.

El guardián en cambio, recorría el cuerpo de la falla con sus tentáculos mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas abrazando el cuello de Error.  
Error se alegraba que la oscuridad viscosa de su compañero tuviera una textura de lodo que amaba tanto. El siempre tomaba baños de lodo, ya que tocar el agua le dolía mucho por sus fallas, los toques de su compañero en cambio se sentían glorioso contra sus huesos.

Sus mandíbulas se separaron de pronto con un jadeó necesario de aire, ambos esqueleto (en su mayoría), se sonrieron mientras se miraban el uno al otro con agitación.

–Error...– Pronunció con su voz profunda y grabe Nightmare.

– 'Mare...– Susurró Error a cambió, con su tono de voz cambiaba de volumen mientras dejaba un beso cortó y casto comparado al anterior sobre los dientes de Nightmare y sin separarse mucho de aquéllos dientes blancos, miró a los ojos a el guardián.– ¿Estás seguro de ésto...? ¿Realmente quieres ésto...?–.

El ser de oscuridad sonrió de forma larga, para otros monstruos o humanos sería aterrador, incluso de (Hehe~) pesadilla pero para Error era una de más hermosas sonrisas que haya visto.

– Sí... Quiero esto, por favor Error...– Susurro sobre los dientes amarillos el guardián.– Quiero ser tuyo y qué seas mío en todos los sentidos...– Dijo sonriendo.

– O-Okey... –Respondio con una sonrisa nerviosa el destructor.

Error con algo de vacilación comenzó a quitarle la ropa a su compañero, mientras que Nightmare le ayudo a quitarse la suya a cambio. Aunque parecía algo descuidado estar desnudos en un prado de un bosque bajo las estrellas y la luna ( algo cliché, pero eso era lo menos importante), Error y Nightmare sabía que estaban seguros de ser descubiertos, habían planeado esta noche con lujo de detalles.

Ninguno quería ser interrumpido en este momento, en SU momento.  
Este AU no tenía ni humanos y monstruos, ambos habían provocado su extensión en una guerra, dejando a este lugar libre de seres que no sean animales. Había estado abandonado por tanto tiempo cuándo Error lo encontró y decidió bloquearlo a la entrada de otros para mantenerlo en su poder, era tranquilo y relajante, el lugar perfecto para que el destructor y el guardián pudieran estar solos sin que nadie los molestará.

La relación de ellos dos había comenzado poco a poco con el pasar de los milenios, de aliados a mejor amigos y luego amantes, aunque en secreto a la vista pública. Ambos acordaron no hacer su relación publicar para nadie por razones de seguridad, no querían tener un punto débil que sus enemigos conocieran, ni siquiera los muchachos de Nightmare sabían de este secreto que ocultaban y así les gustaba que quedará.

Una vez que ambos cuerpos estuvieron desnudos, se acercaron lentamente y compartieron otro beso apasionado lleno de amor mientras convocaban sus cuerpos mágicos, aunque a ambos no les importa que convocarán, habían acordado (aunque sonará mal) muchas cosas. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos (y algo asustados, aunque ninguno lo admitiría) por esto y necesitan tener todo arreglado para que Error no se bloqueará de los nervios o que Nightmare estuviera demasiado preocupado de que esto resultará mal.

Error formó un cuerpo masculino mientras que Nightmare uno femenino, ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse aún más de lo que estaban al verse, era la primera vez que se veían con sus cuerpos mágicos convocados.  
Con una exhalación profunda de parte del destructor para calmar sus nervios, se inclinó al cuello de su amante y sacando sus lenguas comenzó a recorrer los huesos húmedos del más bajo.

– N-Nhng~ Error...– Suspiro suavemente, Nightmare rompiendo el beso, a pesar que le incomodaba dejar el control, hizo todo lo posible para hacer a un lado sus pensamientos y rodeo con suavidad la espalda de Error con sus brazos mientras sus tentáculos se movían alrededor de ellos como si tuvieran mente propia.

El destructor en cambio recorrió los huesos de la caja torácica de su amante con sus lenguas largas, amando y saboreando aquellos huesos con sabor a sidra de manzana (su segundo sabor favorito después del chocolate). Mientras tanto las manos de Error recorrieron el cuerpo mágico de su compañero, acariciando y arañando el ecto cuerpo de Nightmare, provocando que otro gemido saliera de la boca de este.

Las manos tricolor de Error bajaron gradualmente hasta los muslos verde cían de su amante, suavemente abrió las piernas de este dejando a la vista aquellos los labios húmedos de la vagina de Nightmare, lo que provocó que los tentáculos de este se agitaran nerviosamente y al mismo tiempo con emoción.

– Voy a comenzar a tocarte ahora... – Informó suavemente Error, al recibir un asentamiento en respuesta, el glitch llevo una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Nightmare y suavemente toco el clítoris y los labios internos.

– A-Ah... Hmmm...– Nightmare no puede evitar mover la cadera un poco al sentir el toque de Error sobre su clítoris.

– ¿Estás bien...?– Preguntó preocupado Error.

– S-Sí... Se siente bien, s-sigue adelante...– Asiente con una sonrisa.  
Con un leve asentamiento, Error introdujo un su falange dentro de Nightmare lentamente, frotaba las paredes sensibles de este mientras miraba atentamente la reacción de su compañero.

El cuerpo del guardián se estremece de forma notoria al sentir el dedo de Error dentro suyo moviéndose y contiene como puede un gemido que amenazaba con salir de su boca, sabía que nadie lo podría escuchar pero su vergüenza le impedía hacer mucho ruido.

– ¿P-Puedes agregar otro...?– Suspira excitado, sin poder evitar abrir más las piernas para su amante.  
El sonrojo del destructor se oscureció un poco más pero asintió y introduce otro dedo dentro de Nightmare, lentamente comienza a moverlos dentro y fuera por varios minutos. Ambas criaturas oscuras comienzan a perderse en la lujuria y el amor por uno y el otro.

Error miro fascinado como el cuerpo de Nightmare se retorcía y rogaba más por su toque, con su mano libre comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo mágico de su pareja, estaba fascinado con tal hermosa figura que tenía, sus pupilas cayeron sobre los pechos mágicos de su amante, que había convocado sin darse cuenta en algún momento, mira con gran interés aquellas dos masas de magia que se movían con la respiración agitada del guardián, no puede evitar pasando sus lenguas por sus dientes y luego inclinarse hacia los pechos de Nightmare.

Nightmare miro confundido como Error se inclinaba a el.– ...E-Error que estas- Ooooh~!! Hmmm~! Ah! Error~!– El cuerpo entero del guardián se sacudió al sentir que las largas lengua azules del destructor pasaban por sus pechos sensibles, soltando unos gemidos altos que no pudo contener.

Error no puedo evitar sonríe al haber podido sacar aquel sonido de su pareja, retomando con sus lengua su trabajo mientras sus dedos se movían y se separaban en forma de tijera dentro de la vagina de Nightmare.  
Poco a poco la temperatura de ambos comenzaba a elevarse con cada movimiento y toqué, Nightmare respira de forma agitada mientras miraba con su único ojo a Error.

– E-Error... Por favor... Ah!– jadeó el guardián sin poder aguantar mas.– S-Solo hazlo...–.

– ¿E-Estas seguro...? ¿No quieres más preparación...?– Pregunta algo dudoso Error mientras se separaba los los pechos de Nightmare para mirarlo.

– No es mi primera vez, Error– Suelta una risa con un pequeño bufido Nightmare.– Estaré bien... Te avisaré si necesitó que pares...–.

– Si tú lo dices 'Mare...– Error le da una suave sonrisa.

Luego de ponerse entre las piernas de amante y con algo de vacilación tomo su miembro erecto de color azul oscuro entre sus dedos y guío la cabeza hasta la entrada húmeda de Nightmare.

Lentamente Error comenzó a entrar dentro de su amante, tratando de suprimir el estremecimiento de su cuerpo al sentir las paredes de Nightmare contraerse sobre su miembro, pero no logra silenciar el gemido que sale de el.

– hmm... N-Night... Ahh~– Error gime suavemente sobre el cuello de su pareja mientras le sostenía la cadera.

– A-Ah! Ooooh Error... Ahg~– El cuerpo de Nightmare respondió de forma inmediata una vez que su compañero entro en el, sus paredes internas se contrajeron y sus manos no sé pudieron quedar quietas, rodeo las cosillas de su amante y araño su espalda.

Error se tomo unos segundos para acostumbrarse a su compañero una vez dentro de él para no reiniciarse y con vacilación comenzó a mover sus caderas sacando y volviendo a entrar dentro de Nightmare con cada embestida.

La pareja gimió junta ante los movimientos que hizo Error, poco a poco tomaron un ritmo constante que lo hizo perderse en lujuria y pasión, ambos compartieron un beso necesitado mientras se perdían uno por el otro, sus cuerpos se sentían atraídos como imanes sin querer separarse por mucho tiempo.

Los tentáculos de Nightmare se movieron para rodearlos como si plantearán separarse y protegiéndolos del frío exterior de la noche estrellada.

En aquella noche solo que se podría oír los ruidos naturales, se unieron los jadeos y gemidos necesitados de Error y Nightmare mientras sus cuerpos y almas se entregaban al placer.

– E-Err ahh~ Error... N-No aguantaré mucho m-más!– Nightmare sintió como su cuerpo temblaba con cada embestida, avisando con anticipación que vendría y sintió que debería avisarle a su compañero.

Pero antes de que Error pueda contentar si quiera el cuerpo de Nightmare se tenso, sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor alrededor del miembro de su amante, la espalda del guardián se arqueo y soltó un gemido largo.

El destructor abrazo la caja torácica de su compañero y jadeó al sentir las pareces de Nightmare abrazar su miembro con fuerza, eso fue lo único que basto antes de que llegara al orgasmo y se corriera dentro de su amado.

Ambos jadearon exhaustos, sus pupilas se encontraron sin poder evitar sonreírse de forma débil y feliz antes de compartir un beso lleno de amor, abrazados bajo el cielo nocturno que era el único testigo de su amor.

Y eso era más que perfecto.


	6. Sí. (Bad Guys Poly/ Star Sanes Poly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare invita a su hermano a su boda.

–Dejame ver si entendí esto...– Respira de manera profunda Dream mientras miraba de forma incrédula a su hermano Nightmare.– ¿Estás por casarte...?–

– Si.– Respondió de forma puntual Nightmare.

– Ok... ¿Con quien dijiste que te ibas a casar...?– Pregunto de forma calmada, o al menos en el exterior lo estaba.

– Con Killer, Cross, Dust, Horror y Error.– Respondió con verdadera calma y mirando con aburrimiento a su hermano.

– ...¿Con ellos 5...?–.

– Sí.–

– ¿Todos estás de acuerdo?–.

– Sí.–

– ¿Y quieres que sea tu padrino?–.

– Sí.–

– ¿Aún cuando literalmente aún somos enemigos?–.

– Sí.–

.

.

.

Dream suspiro antes de sonríele a su hermano.– Esta bien, lo haré... PERO! Una pregunta más...– Luego del que Nightmare le hiciera seña de que podía hacerla, miro de forma sería a su hermano, inclinándose cerca.– Puedo llevar a Ink y Blue como mis parejas? 

Nightmare sonríe de forma divertida.

– Sí~–.


	7. Día 1- Huella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estoy haciendo un reto de publicar una pequeña historia con las palabras que me tocan!
> 
> Esto estaba publicado por Wattpad primero así que ya llevo varios días que iré poniendo nwn

La nieve caía en el hermoso pueblo de Swondin. 

Un día normal, donde había un ambiente agradable, donde los niños jugarían, estas con tu familia y seres amados.

El ruido de unos pies arrastrándose, dejando huellas de su caminata sobre la nieve fresca que era lo único que mostraba que había pasado por ahí, mientras se alejaba de aquel hogareño pueblo.

Aquel monstruo camino de forma relajada y tranquila por los bosques hasta llegar a su destino, una gran puerta al final del bosque.

Apoyándose sobre la puerta relajadamente, levantó su mano y tocó.

–Toc Toc~.


	8. Día 2- Pájaro

– ¡SANS¡ ¿QUE ES ESO EN TU CABEZA?– Dijo fasinado Papyrus mientras veía a un pequeño pájaro que descansaba en la cabeza de su hermano, mientras esté tomaba una siesta bajo los rayos del sol en el parque.

– ¿Eh...?– Abrió un ojo de forma soñolienta el esqueleto mayor, notando a la pequeña ave que descansaba en su cabeza, dando una risa suave vuelve su pupila a su hermano menor.

– Creo que a eso le llaman un "Pájaro", bro.– Respondió con calma Sans mientras mantenía su sonrisa relajada y bromista.

La pequeña ave hizo un pequeño ruido y movió sus plumas.

–¡WOWIE!–.


	9. Dia 3- Vela (Cherryberry)

– Y entonces... La pequeña Moly bajo las escaleras del sótano lentamente, paso a paso... Hasta que la vela que sostenía de pronto se apagó!– Sosteniendo la vela que estaba frente de su rostro suavemente la apagó.– Entonces, sintió alguien acercarse y...–

.

.

.

Un ruido estridente sonó en el cuarto que estaba a oscuras seguido de un grito de niña.

Las luces del cuarto se encendieron y todos giraron sus cabezas a Red, el cual estaba abrazado a su amante Blue mientras temblando de miedo, uno el cual negaría hasta su muerte.

– Tío... ¿Acabas de gritas como niña...?– Pregunto Sans con una sonrisa burlona que decía que molestaría a Red el resto de su vida por ello, porque es un amigo de calidad.

– ¡N-NO! ¡J-Jodete!- Grito Red, con lágrimas evidentes de miedo en sus cuencas.

– No puedo creer que te haya asustado con mi historia...– Susurro Mutt con una sonrisa larga, deseando haber traído la cámara de su señor a esta reunión.

– ¡N-No estaba asustado, culos!– Gruño molesto.

– Ya ya Red, no esta mal tener miedo de las historias de terror~– Sonríe de forma amable Blue mientras frota la espalda de su novio.

– ¡Que no estaba asustado joder!– volvió a gritar nuevamente Red con la cara roja de humillación y los demás en la sala reían divertidos.


	10. Día 4- Reloj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basado en mi AU Cardverse!
> 
> Pueden encontrar la información del AU en mi Wattpad!
> 
> @NekuDog

Tic toc.

Tic toc.

Tic toc.

Es el único ruido que Geno podía percibir mientras miraba con dolor a su moribunda madre en cama, en el pecho de esta se encontraba un hermoso reloj de bolsillo, el reloj de la reina de Espada que sonaba al compás de los latidos del corazón de su portado.

El tiempo de su madre se acaba, Geno lo sabía y eso lo aterraba, su madre era lo único que le quedaba luego de la muerte de sus hermanos... El que quedaría solo.

\- Mi querido príncipe... P-Por favor... -Hablo la reina Crayon, extendiendo su mano débil con sus pocas fuerzas y tocando la mejilla de su amado hijo mayor.- S-Se fuerte... Protege a nuestro reino... Te amo, mi querido hijo...-.

Lágrimas carmesí caían de sus cuencas mientras puso su mano y apoyo su cabeza sobre la de su madre.- L-Lo prometo mamá... S-Saludame a Error y Fresh...- sollozo el príncipe.

La reina de dio una sonrisa amorosa antes de cerrar los párpados para siempre.

Tic toc.

Tic toc.

Y luego... silencio.


End file.
